Mistletoe: Starry Stars
by Kizuna Hikari
Summary: I was a normal girl that believed in God, that loved to watch anime, read manga, and listen to music. My life was satisfying; I had a loving family, I had insane friends, and I had annoying classmates. Sad to say that things that are too perfect need to have an end. I died with cancer. I left everyone my letters and last goodbyes, I was ready. So why is it that God reincarnated me?


**Mistletoe: The Tree of Reincarnation**

* * *

Prologue: Miracles

Eyes opened, they widened in shock. They felt _burned_. They screamed endlessly, as such, was the awakening of the twins. Their mother smiled; her blonde sunny hair glinted in the dark, and her porcelain skin was soaked in sweat and blue eyes shining with tears. Forbidden as it was for love between citizens－warriors－of the Bluebird and the Red Phoenix country, they were happy enough to know that their children were healthy and alive. June was originally from the Bluebird country, with Makoto in the Red Phoenix country. Having a friend they trust deliver the babies inside June's stomach, was reassuring. She birthed two beautiful female twins.

"You can now come in dad." Haku, their adopted daughter, said. Hurried unlocking of the door was heard and there goes the father of the twins, frazzled silver hair and blue eyes full with tears falling from his eyes, hugged his wife. He went to the twins, and stared.

"They are beautiful like their mother." Makoto commented, making the both of them smile softly. June turned to Haku.

"I don't know how to thank you for helping us. I really am thankful," June said with sincerity. Haku shook her head and smiled.

"No, thank you. It's all because of you two that I managed to live until now. You're like...my parents." Haku whispered at last.

"You are our friend and daughter. Now, as big sister, get them a bath." June smiled playfully. Haku grinned and nodded. She turned to Makoto.

"Okay, father, make sure that mother won't collapse on you or sleep. Let her have deep breaths. I'll be back soon. You can name them later." And she went off.

"...You know now that we really need to be careful to pretend as powerless citizens. Those with wings and powers are sent to war." Makoto sighed, thinking of how their lives would be in the future. June smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Haku has created nullifying bracelets in case. We are fine...but I know it's only for now, so let's treasure the time we have with our precious daughters, okay?" June took a deep breath. Makoto sat beside her and made soothing circles on her back.

"I hope so." June and Makoto held hands, praying for their safety.

Haku listened as she washed the baby's body. She was glad that they found her at the streets. She could not forget that moment. Staring at the babies in the mini tub, she noticed that they glowed. Wisps of red and blue emerged. This usually did not happen when they are still babies, only when they are past the age four years old, the age where children are tested whether they have powers or not.

There are three ways to awaken the powers; one was being through extreme happiness. Another was to experience very stressful situation; and lastly when you are extremely talented and your powers awakened at the age of four. Haku hurriedly wrapped the twins around with blankets, both red and blue, and brought them to June and Makoto. The couple frowned, worried of what happened.

"Mom, dad, these two..." Haku straightened up. Her silver hair in a gray bun swayed carefully, and red eyes that screamed with worry creased, but nonetheless, she brought the one in blue to the father, and the one in red, to the mother.

"T-they have awakened their powers...and they can't control it." Haku said, making Makoto and June stare at her in shock.

"How? How is that possible?" Makoto whispered in shock. June touched his hand, with the baby carefully tucked in her other arm. She turned to look at Haku.

"We need to give them our suppressors, right?" Haku nodded. Makoto sighed.

"These children are so naughty even at their birth." June giggled while Haku grimaced. Makoto slowly removed the suppressors in his left hand, and gave it to the child. June did the same. Slowly, the suppressors shrank in size and carefully circled around the children's wrists. The wisps of blue and red disappeared.

"I'll make more suppressors, mom and dad, so you don't need to worry." Haku shyly said. Both of them smiled.

"Thank you, Haku." June said. Haku nodded at them in return and turned to leave to her study room. Makoto shook his head exasperatedly.

"She needs to rest. All she does is help us and do her work." June sighed with him.

"I know, but let her have fun."

"Okay...these two babies must not be problem children." June bonked the back of his head playfully.

"You're the naughty one here dear. Let's name them first, okay?" Makoto smiled sheepishly at her and nodded.

After a series of arguments and discussions of what their personality might be (and after getting scolded by Haku telling them to lower their voice or the babies will wake up), they reached a conclusion.

"Akari will be her name." June gently concluded, kissing the forehead of her child.

"Hikari will be her name." Makoto smiled softly at the child in his arms.

Haku smiled fondly in her study after hearing what the couple named them, "Our shining stars."

* * *

Chapter 1: Reincarnation

I could remember the moments when I was still alive. Being with my mother, my family, my friends, being in highschool and living life to the fullest. Living life to the fullest, knowing that soon, I was going to die. Colon cancer stage three was not a joke to be beckoned with. It was too late when my parents discovered it; I was in school, happily talking with my friends, until I coughed and coughed until I noticed there was blood. My friends immediately brought me to the clinic, where I collapsed.

" _Aria! What the heck! Stop spouting those jokes. They are killing me, I swear!" Black hair swaying, Lily's exasperated voice cut through the laughter her friend and I were making. Alana slapped her back a few times, their identical features present._

" _Oh come on! They're the best!" Alana covered for me. I snorted._

" _Yep, and that is because, I, the great Aria, have inherited your silliness." More laughter ensued._

My parents brought me to the doctor after that, and that was when the doctor said the grave news. He asked if the pain in my stomach was always there and if I never just said anything about it. I answered yes, and was aware of it. And I told the doctor that my mom and dad were aware but never took it seriously. My parents looked guilty and regretful at that moment.

" _Oh. My. Freaking. Goodness," Aria had her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She was astounded at how her parents, boyfriend and friends had prepared_ _ **these**_ _for her_ _ **eighteenth**_ _ **birthday**_ _. She did not expect them to do this at all!_

 _She tenderly caressed her anime posters with her idol's signature on it. She stared at the chibi stuff toys they had bought overseas. She turned her head once more to see Japanese light novels, translated just for her, English novels, and many pocket books she had wished for, on a clean pile, with proper arrangements according to their series._

 _Oh my goodness, was that a complete Harry Potter series?!_

 _She felt like she could faint in happiness right now. She had told them she didn't like grand debuts just because she was becoming a lady; she just wanted a normal celebration. She told them to use the money they saved up for other useful things other than a debut for her._

 _She promptly burst into tears and hugged the life out of the people she loved._

They admitted me to the hospital and was waiting for me to make a decision. Should I choose to live life to the fullest without the risk of the operation, or will I choose to risk it, having a fifty percent chance of living or dying. I chose to live my life to the fullest instead. I could not burden my parents further with my condition. And I wanted to explore more around the world. I also wanted to be free. Free from the harsh world and reality.

 _Aria choked and coughed harshly, as she held onto the railings. Lily and Alana's face screamed with confusion and worry._

" _Hey, Aria, you okay there? That cough doesn't sound or look good at all," Alana said as she rubbed comforting circles on Aria's back. Lily on the other hand, was in front of Aria and slowly guiding her to a bench near them._

 _Aria smiled at the both of them. Both friends flinched as they saw blood dripping down at the corner of Aria's mouth. Aria coughed again, and this time, she collapsed._

" _ARIA!"_

And so they respected it. I toured around, looking for places that screamed 'nature'. I keep taking pictures and started to make a memory album. Starting from my toddler years to my highschool life, and my last chance of living on earth. It was not long until I felt the full effects of the cancer; I was immediately brought to the nearest hospital and died there. I could not remember it vividly, but I know I said my goodbyes to all of them. The letters I wrote, I hope they read them. I pray for their safety.

" _Why didn't you tell me Aria?" A pained voice greeted her as she slowly opened her eyes. Brian, her lover, was there beside her, clutching her right hand like a lifeline. Aria slowly smiled at him, and gripped his hand back._

 _Brian's face contorted in shock. He tenderly caressed her face, and gave her a supple kiss on her temple. Aria smiled satisfyingly._

" _I'm sorry for not telling you Brian." As she uttered those words, her hand had strongly gripped Brian's. He replied mournfully._

" _You idiot." Aria giggled, even though it was painful._

" _I love you too Brian."_

 _This time, Brian fully kissed her on the lips._

I expected to die and go to limbo or purgatory, or heaven as they call it. But all I saw was darkness. I guess I was in hell, never ending darkness. Until I felt being pulled by something. An invisible force? I let it pull myself away. It's not like I could do anything about it.

 _ **I love you everyone…**_

It was then when I felt the intense burn. The heat, it was too much. Before I knew it I screamed. I thought that I was going to die with the heat being to much. I felt too hot. It hurt. It wasn't until I felt a slap on my...butt.

 _What?_

 _How?_

 _What the heck's going on?_

My vision was blurry, but I was supposed to die. Also, why are giants holding me? Am I in Attack on Titan? Is this one of those silly notions that characters get reborn and go into a fictional world? That's impossible…right? I'm losing my touch of reality here; what's going on?

Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths, don't panic.

After a few deep breaths, I calmed down. I adjusted to my vision. I slowly let it adjust and focus, until I could see blobs of silver, gray and yellow.

First thing to do is to get myself accustomed here, because I'm pretty sure that silver hair doesn't exist.


End file.
